


He's Beauty, He's Grace

by ariawrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fun, Headcanon, Humour, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, st petersburg, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: In which legendary figure skater Victor Nikiforov can't negotiate a stretch of ice, much to Yuuri's amusement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was created from another post I spotted on Tumblr. I had such a mental image and I just had to do it! This is a little bit silly but also hopefully, a little bit cute! 
> 
> I toyed with the ending a bit, but I ultimately couldn't decide on which worked better, so check out the note at the end for a little bonus!

The wind was cold, and crisp as Victor and Yuuri made their way to practice, through the snow dusted streets of St. Petersburg. It wasn't quite as idyllic as it should have been, a lot of the snow from the previous day had been trodden down, and then frozen in to a less than picturesque, grimey, bumpy, slippery, hard layer of treachery. Yuuri and Victor had been taking their time making their way through the streets to the rink, Yuuri was still new to the area, and he liked to take in the sights, to learn the layout of this new city a little more. He could find his way around well enough, he knew the way to the rink, and the way home to the apartment he now shared with Victor, but it was time to learn more. The fastest route…the longest route…the picturesque route…to every location. He had the basic route down, but if this was going to be his new home, he wanted to know everything about it…he didn't want to stand out as a tourist so much. Truth be told, if he strayed from the route he knew, he'd be lost within five seconds, and he refused to admit that out loud. Victor was supposed to be the one with the navigational problem.

Which was why Yuuri had roped in Yurio for their morning trip to the rink. The grouchy teenager had been showing him all the shortcuts, all the secrets to the city every morning, and Yuuri had bit by bit been expanding on the bond they'd started to forge in Hasetsu. Yurio still called him pork cutlet bowl, but he'd upped his use of the word idiot to refer to him, something that Victor assured him was a sign of affection. Plus he'd taken to grumpily and with an intense look of irritation, teaching Yuuri a few words in Russian, "so you wouldn't make an idiot of yourself and bring shame on the name of Yuri", so he assumed it was going well. That and the fact that the teenager had let Yurio pet his cat one morning when they'd picked him up on the way to the rink, something that had made Victors eyes widen to comical levels as he whispered in awe "It took months for him to let me near the fleabag". He was at least starting to understand Yurio speak either way. His guide to the city however, had long since gotten bored with the slow pace that Yuuri and Victor had adopted to navigate the ice.

"Hey Victor, do you think-" Yuuri was cut off by the sound of a loud thump and a high pitched squeak. He looked around. "Victor?" he couldn't see his fiancé anywhere. He looked down….blinked...and burst out laughing. Victor was sitting on the ice, having crashed down straight on to his ass. He blinked up at Yuuri owlishly, a look of surprise and confusion on his face, seemingly wondering how he'd suddenly gotten down to a much lower level. It was priceless. Victor slowly started to try to get to his feet, but the ice was getting slicker in the morning sun, and Victor lost his footing again. His legs shot out from under him, but he valiantly tried to keep his footing, his legs splayed in all directions. His arms flailed, as he tried to keep his balance but it wasn't enough. It wasn't long before he was sent crashing back down….on to his ass again. _Poor Victor, that's definitely going to bruise._ Yuuri stared at him and then raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. That's my fiancé ladies and gentlemen. Five time Grand Prix gold medalist, olympic gold medalist, the Hero of Russia and all around legendary ice skater…..so graceful. I'm so proud." Yuuri said, voice heavy with sarcasm, as he shook his head while initiating a slow clap.

"Ice…..why would you betray me, my love?" he heard Victor whisper, and he lost it. Between that and the sight of Victor flailing around like he was trying to re-enact Bambi's first time on ice, the adoringly bewildered expression and the fact that Victor was a legend in the skating world….Yuuri couldn't stop the laughter. He was doubled over, nearly crying with the mirth of it all. It was because of that, that he didn't see the imminent threat of Victor's narrowing eyes.

"Has no-one ever told you not to mock someone on a slippery surface?" Victor's voice broke through Yuuri's laughter and he stopped.

"Huh?" he said dumbly, straightening up to look at Victor….and then he felt it. The hand on his leg. Oh no...

"Victor-"

"I will be avenged" Victor muttered darkly, before giving a sharp tug on Yuuri's leg, sending him flying down to the ice. His ass hit the ice. _Yep that's definitely going to bruise._ Yuuri thought with a wince. He slowly looked up at Victor who was still sitting on the ice and looking incredibly proud of himself.

"Seriously? How old are you?"

"You where being mean" Victor said with a pout. Yuuri rolled his eyes. _A child. I'm engaged to a man with the mental age of a child._

"You've got to admit, it was funny Victor" Yuuri pointed out.

"I have to admit no such thing. I'm in pain Yuuri" Victor whined. Yuuri sighed.

"You'll be fine Victor, and now I hurt too" Yuuri muttered the last part.

"You deserved it"

"No. I didn't."

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't. I _might_ have kissed it better when we got home later but now…"

"Yuuuurrriiiii" Victor whined. But before Yuuri could reply and continue the squabble another voice broke in to the conversation.

"What's taking you two idiots so long" Yuuri looked around to see Yurio practically gliding across the ice. _Of course_. Yurio spotted them and came to a stop, looking down at them with a mildly disgusted look on his face. Yuuri and Victor looked up at Yurio, both pasting their most pathetic expressions on their faces. Hoping it would incite the teenager to sympathy. They where wrong. They should have known better.

"I thought you said walking like little old ladies on the ice was 'safer' " Yurio said with a raised eyebrow. His voice adopted an eery similarity to Yuuri's as he'd called to the teenager earlier, "Slow down Yurio, you'll fall! And then you'll get hurt and you won't be able to skate" he snorted, reverting back to his regular voice. "Please. I was born for the ice, I am the White Tiger of Russia. Clearly some of us aren't as superior"

On reflection, Yuuri realised he had sounded somewhat like the young Russians mother….but he hadn't wanted the boy to get hurt, and he'd been practically running across the ice. It was an accident waiting to happen. Yet here Yurio was, none the worse for wear and looking as at home on this ice as he did at the rink with his skates on.

"I know what this looks like, but" Yuuri paused. _This has to be done_. "….it was all Victor. He was the one that fell! He pulled me down, I was doing just fine. I'm not the one that can't navigate a little bit of ice. I'm a natural! I love ice! Yaaaaay Ice!" Yuuri said in a rush, he heard a choking sound to his left.

"You would betray me so quickly? After all we've been through? I thought you _loved_ me" Victor said, a hand to his chest and an overly offended look on his face. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the Russians dramatics.

"Oh be quiet Victor, don't be so over dramatic...again. Anyway, you know it's true!" Yuuri said. Then he leaned in to hiss in to Victors ear, "Besides, Yurio and I are on very tentative ground right now. I can't risk the bond we've forged. He needs someone to look out for him, and that person is me. We're at the first stage. We're just becoming friends and I-"

Victor snorted and opened his mouth, but before the two could devolve back in to their squabble Yurio broke in again.

"You two are a disgrace to skating." Yurio said with a shake of his head, before turning and starting to head back in the direction of the rink.

"But Yurioooooooo" they whined after him both attempting to scramble to their feet, clutching at each other. They eventually made it to their feet, hands braced on each others forearms, heads close together as they laughed. As their laughter tailed off, Victor cupped Yuuri's face with one hand and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Yuuri slipped his arms inside Victors coat, and around his waist, pulling the Russian closer. Victor deepened the kiss, bringing his other hand up and in to Yuuri's hair. They lost themselves in each other for a moment or two before slowly pulling apart.

"That was just a taster of how you're going to make it up to me later" Victor murmured. Yuuri flushed as mental images started to play throughout his mind, but before he could respond Victor carried on. "Yurio's like a little brother to me, it makes me happy that you care about being his friend so much...being there for him"

"He needs someone to be there for him Victor, and he likes us. He looks up to us." Yuuri murmured. "Not that he'll admit it" Victor chuckled.

"Of course not. We're like family to him. So I'll forgive you for throwing me under the bus to save yourself" Victor smirked. "But your still going to make it up to me for laughing at me...and make me feel better...right Yuuri?" Victor did his best puppy face. Yuuri sighed with a slight smile.

"Yeah Victor...I'll make it up to you" Yuuri said, running his hand down Victors back to his ass and gently brushing off the clumps of ice. Victor returned the favour...right up to the point when he went from brushing ice off to just plain groping Yuuri's ass.

"This was nearly a romantic moment Victor" Yuuri sighed.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it" Victor smirked. Before Yuuri could respond a thought struck him.

He stared off in the direction the teenager had gone, a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment or two, Victor noticed the look on Yuuri's face.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. Yuuri turned to look at Victor gravely.

"What do you want to bet Yurio has pictures?" Victors eyes widened at the implications. The reputations that could be ruined. He wouldn't be able to look Chris in the eye again.

"No…he can't have…..he wouldn't" Victor swallowed. Yuuri met his eyes grimly.

_Oh yes. Yurio would._

**yuri-plisetsky** : _Ice: 1. Skaters: 0 #skaterfail #idiots #suckstobeyou_

 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: 
> 
> **yuri-plisetsky** : _Ice: 1. Skaters: 0 #skaterfail #idiots #suckstobeyou_
> 
>  **christophe-gc** : Oh Victor...
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : It isn't what it looks like! It was a romantic moment!
> 
>  **yuri-plisetsky** : The video says differently.
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : Video? What video?
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : Yurio?
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : Yuri answer me! What video?!
> 
>  **katsukiyuuri** : At least he came back to see if we where still alive...
> 
>  **yuri-plisetsky** : NO. I wasn't worried or anything idiot. I just wanted to know how long you where going to be. Obviously.
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : YUUUUURRRIIIIIIIIIII what video?!
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : Don't ignore me Yuri Plisetsky!
> 
>  **christophe-gc** : Aw it's like you're his father Victor. So cute.
> 
>  **yuri-plisetsky** : Shut up Chris, you don't know what you're talking about.
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : ...but...what video? You wouldn't post it online would you Yuuuuuri?
> 
>  **v-nikiforov** : Yuri?
> 
> **yuri-plisetsky tagged you in a video.**


End file.
